Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 48
Suggestions Like Like vs. Takkuri The battle of the enemies that have an annoying habit of stealing important items (the Like Like steals your shield and tunics and the Takkuri steals you sword and bottles). Also, both give an unusually high amount of rupees when killed. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : I thought of posting this myself, actually... Like Like is more (in)famous for this, but the Takkuri's thefts are a lot worse in some games (I can replace a Shield or Tunic fairly easily; a Sword or Bottle is another matter entirely). Diachronos (talk) 20:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why but I just don't like this one. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : Still like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Awesome fight as usual. Plus, I played Majora's Mask today and DESTROYED a Like Like with some odd Zora Link combo, electric contact+downwards jumping kick. Portal-Kombat : : I hate both of these enemies with a passion, but I want this fight to go through. Oddball 464 17:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Melikes. Well actually I hate both of those enemies but it's a good fight :P—'Triforce' 14 20:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : i just dont quite feel it. but dont quite dislike it so its a neutral. Oni Link 20:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : This would be a good actual battle. The Takurri dives in the steal the Like-Likes items, but it sucks the poor takurri in, however, it's strong enough to resist that measly hit. Now the Takurri has adapted to the strategy. Meh, whatever, you know the drill (the Takurri wins) UberPhoeb 13:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : I hate both these things,(especialy that bird) but the suggestion is great.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC)) : : Though I don't care for the enemies much, it will still be very interesting to see who wins. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 01:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Water Temple vs. Great Bay Temple Battle of the dungeons that are the arguably most complex and frustrating ones in their respective games, both of which are coincidentally water-themed. They're also the third dungeons of their respective games (in the Water Temple's case it's the third dungeon on the main part of the game). --Flashpenny (talk) 21:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : Nice connections (although the "third dungeon" thing is a little stretched with the Water Temple). Diachronos (talk) 22:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : Boring. Nothing else can really be said. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Such an obvious fight. No imagination went into thinking this one up. Relatively weak connections too. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : I never liked location/dungeon matches.Midna Rocks : : I played Majora's Mask and had to do Snowhead Temple TWICE today, because I beat it getting all the Stray Fairies and then forgot to go to the Great Fairy, so I had to go back, beat the temple and find them all over again. I'm sick of temples, and I don't want to see even more temples in the TEMPLE of courage. Portal-Kombat : : honestly never found the great temple nearly as frustrating as thte swater temple. and when you know the game well you can see how incredably simpley layed out great bay temple is. Oni Dark Link 11:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Temple v Temple isn't doing it for me, plus it's very one-sided toward the infamous Water Temple. Oddball 464 17:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : *beats a dead horse*—'Triforce' 14 20:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : :Now Triforce, you shouldn't be that way. You should at least share. *snatches stick from Triforce 14 and starts beating the dead horse.* Dialask77 Ice Wizard 01:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Bipin vs. Pippin Both good farmers, both pertain to Gasha Seeds, heck, they may be related.—'Triforce' 14 20:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Not bad, but not great. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : there more or less the same character in two time zones. Oni Link 21:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well, it's relatively creative, but it's not that great a fight to begin with. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, no one appreciates the greatness that is the Oracle series :P—'Triforce' 14 22:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : This has nothing to do with the Oracle series. I'm voting on the fight itself. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : I know, just throwing in that bit of propaganda—'Triforce' 14 22:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : yep the oracles are mighty fine games. Oni Link 12:13, 23 June 2009 (UTC) : : These characters are basically the same person. really uninteresting. Oddball 464 06:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : anyone that played the Oracle games would vote for Bipen becasue he plays a notable role in a sub-quest (with his son and all)...that is if anyone could remember one from the other. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 01:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Dark World vs. Twilight Realm The worlds of darkness meet. Metroidhunter32 18:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC) : :Destined to bomb but oh well. Metroidhunter32 18:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well, it's an interesting idea, but I've never exactly liked realm vs. realm fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC) : : Like you said, Metroidhunter, destined to bomb. --Flashpenny (talk) 01:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : Agreeing with Metroidhunter Oddball 464 06:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : Though I don't like the idea of area vs. area, this one makes me think a bit...But I''' am indecisive about which one to vote for, so I predict that the twilight realm would have an advantage. But it is a "Who Knows" deal, so I will watch and see what happens. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 01:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Holodrum vs. Subrosia I noticed the Hyrule vs. Termina fight in the archives and was like "Woah! You don't have to do monsters/characters?!" So then I was all like "Why don't I do ANOTHER fight like this with oracle of Ages/Seasons?" Yeah, there's my life story. *dies* '''UberPhoeb 13:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : havnt done any supporting this week so.. Oni Link 14:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. I usually don't like location battles, but Subrosia may be interesting. The only thing is... not against Holodrum. Is there any hidden country or nation, that can go up against it? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : only hyrule but thatd be an unfair fight the other way. maybe termina. although youd have to russle up some obscure connections. Oni Link 18:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : I'm tired of putting the same reasons for every fight why to oppose, but here we go....uninteresting, pointless, and I've never liked realm vs. realm fights. Sorry but no. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : I'd hate to oppose another fight this week, but honestly, this doesn't seem good to me. Oddball 464 23:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : You just realized that we can do location fights too just now UberPhoeb? I think that could be telegraphed well in advance since I posted a location battle and I got at least a'' support (key word: a). That being said this sucks. Try Holodrum vs. Labrynna next time. --Flashpenny (talk) 00:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : : No offense, but subrosia is, in my book at least, fail. The subrosians were pretty cool, but...let me list the things that I remember that I didn't like about it. Small, boring, '''Dance Hall', Painful to navigate. But something involving holodrum would be...interesting. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 01:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) : : How if an underground , hidden country less interesting than the generic Holodrum? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Meh. The one who gets the first support usually wins. But seriously, we oppose way too much. UberPhoeb 13:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, this has even less green than two weeks ago. Midna Rocks Heh I'm winning next week. I gots a gooood suggestion :)—'Triforce' 14 16:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) im not going to be here next week but hopefully ill be able to throw out my garo v gerudo before i leave. pity i wont be able to see the outcome. Oni Link 18:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) why did you remove my suggestion? i thought it was good? User:Ccbermanzzpedia Read the rules. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I never put in a temple of courage suggestion, i put in a featured article suggestion. i knew that i haven't been active enough to get the required amounts. User:Ccbermanzzpedia You can't vote either. But its no big deal. Everyone seems to do it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:11, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I dont see it in the rules that you cant vote for a feautred article but what ever. besides i suggested Majora, and i got 2 support right off the bat. im actually kinda suprised that majora wasn't featured ealier. User:Ccbermanzzpedia What are you talking about dude? You can't vote here. This has nothing to do with the featured articles. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:25, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Can someone suggest Morth vs. Poison Mite for me? I don't care who suggested it as long as it wins. DekutullaZM :I honestly think we should make a rule about this....no suggesting fights for other people. It seems like all they're really doing is trying to work their way around the rules. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) No people can vote for whatever they want.—'Triforce' 14 20:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC)